I Swear this Time I Mean it
by lulileor
Summary: Chad confesses this love to Sonny with a song. Little does he know she's recording the whole thing. ONE SHOT


This is my first one shot so please don't burn me alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Mayday Parade or the song :(

Sonny was sat in the prop house putting the finishing touches on her plan. Over the last week someone kept sneaking in and untuning (is there a word for this because I don't think this is right) her guitar. She had a very strong feeling it was Zora but she needed proof. Her plan was to leave her guitar next to her while she pretended to be asleep on the sofa. Then she could 'wake up' and discover who it was. She also put a video camera filming the room just in case she actually fell asleep. She started filming and lay down on the sofa. After five minutes has passed though she had fallen asleep.

Chad walked into the prop house to find Sonny fast asleep on the sofa with a guitar next to her. He was surprised to find out she played guitar. He did too. He had written a song for Sonny and wanted her to hear it. It might have been quite embarrassing for him though. He decided he would play it now. He checked there was no one in the corridor and then locked the prop house door. He sat down on the small part of the sofa that sonny wasn't on, picked up the guitar and started to play.

Oh Hollywood, please be still tonight  
Don't disturb this love of mine  
Look how she's so serene  
You've gotta help me out

And count the stars to form in lines  
And find the words we'll sing in time  
I want to keep her dreaming  
It's my one wish, I won't forget this

I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way

So I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right

If luck is on my side tonight  
My clumsy tongue will make it right  
And wrists that touch  
It isn't much, but it's enough  
To form imaginary lines  
Forget your scars, we'll forget mine  
The hours change so fast  
Oh God, please make this last

'Cause I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way

So I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right  
Could get it right

You could crush me  
Please don't crush me  
'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure  
And I won't let you down  
I swear this time I mean it

And I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right

He strummed the final chord then put the guitar back. He walked over to Sonny's head and brushed the hair off her face. She looked so cute when she was asleep.

He said "Sonny, I love you and I always have."

He kissed her on the forehead and left.

30 mins later...

Sonny woke up and thought to herself I fell asleep. Oh well.

She looked at her guitar. It had moved.

That means Zora must have come in and tampered with it.

She removed the tape (I'm so old fashioned) from the recorder and put it in the telly. She saw herself fall asleep and then saw and unexpected visitor arrive. She watched what had happened with a feeling of disbelief.

The recording ended. She was so confused.

Chad loves me. I thought he hated me. I thought that I liked him but he didn't like me back. I have to go see him.

She took the tape and went over to Mackenzie Falls and into Chad's dressing room. As she went in Chad looked up from the script he was reading.

"Hey Sonny" he said. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sonny didn't reply but instead walked straight to the TV in Chad's room and played the tape.

After it had finished she said "Is this true? Is this how you actually feel about me?"

Chad walked over to her, took her hands in his and said "yes, yes it is."

"Sonny, I love you and always have since the first time I saw you." He continued. "I don't care if you don't feel the same wait but-"

He was stopped by Sonny putting her fingers on his lips.

"I do feel the same way about you." She said

"Really?"

"Yes"

They both started to lean in and closed their eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch they were interrupted by the sound of the speaker.

"Will Sonny Munroe come to Stage 3 immediately"

Obviously Chad did not write that song. The song is I swear this Time I mean It by Mayday Parade. Also I changed one of the words in it.


End file.
